Amity Park
by G.B.Heron
Summary: Theories, Musings, Observations, and Explanations- A dive into canon.
1. Danny's Powers 1

Danny's Powers

Initial number= first appearance

*= one of Danny's main powers

_Intangibility_*- (1) Danny can pass through walls and other solid objects. He can extend this ability to others and objects though it is unclear how difficult this is. However, it is clear that activating this power takes some time and concentration to activate. It can be partially activated and allows Danny to still grab objects. There is also evidence that Intangibility is not a foolproof power since certain attacks can still do damage. Notable is the incident during TUE where things sticks to Danny while Intangible.

_Invisibility_*- (1) Danny can turn Invisible to both ghosts and humans. There is no evidence that invisible ghost can see other invisible ghosts. It can be applied to both humans and objects. While invisible Danny moves as if he can see his own body so it is reasonable to conclude that if he was touching Sam or Tucker they would be able to see him since Danny is the one turning them invisible. Danny would likely still show up on the Fenton Finder or other ghost sensing equipment while invisible and while I cannot think of an example, it would be probable that invisible ghosts would activate his ghost sense.

_Flight_*- (1) Danny has the ability to fly. However, as the series progresses it becomes likely that this is a byproduct of the more general power of defying gravity. Other effects include- walking on walls (12), floating at odd angles, and ability to fly in space (32). It is unclear if pushing off of the ground conveys any advantage or if law of inertia applies. Danny can fly at 112 mph (16). It is notable that Danny's legs sometimes become a tail during flight.

_General Durability_- (1) Danny shows impressive durability during all episodes. Whether this is just a result of DP being a children's show is up for debate. However, during the series Danny never ends up with a broken bone or any signs of a concussion. While in Human form he bleeds red and in Ghost form he bleeds green. Injuries seem to transfer but strong regenerative capabilities can be inferred (38). Danny does not need air in Ghost form (39). He is also space proof (32) though he uses a helmet, likely to allow speech. Cold does not affect Danny and I do not know if heat does. He may be resistant to drugs going by the knockout gas Bertrand exposed him to. Also worth mentioning here is Danny's natural resistance to both Ember's song, and the ghost mosquitoes. It seems likely that for certain things (overshadowing, spells) Danny's opponent must be stronger than him to be successful or make use of surprise to even the odds. This would have interesting applications for Ember, Desiree, and the one incident with Vlad (41). Notable that Danny possesses a skeleton while in Ghost form (40) (as does Bullet).

_Ghost Sense_*- (1) When a ghost is nearby Danny exhales a blues cloud. This is attributed by Frostbite to his Ice powers and therefore probably cold. This cold breath chills the surrounding air causing it to condense creating the visible blue cloud. The range of Danny's ghost sense is unknown. Also unknown is whether Vlad possesses a ghost sense.

_Speed_- (1) Danny seems faster in Ghost form. This may be a byproduct of his defiance of gravity. Whether this has any effect on his running speed is up for debate.

_Coordination_- (1) Danny seems coordinated in Ghost form though it is never stated that he isn't in Human form or that he wasn't before the accident. His reputation as a klutz only begins when he gets his powers.

_Contortion_- (1) Danny can contort his body into impossible shapes and opens holes in himself. He can also fit into tight spaces like the Crammer and Thermos. It might be possible for him to learn how to do this willingly going by the one time he turned to blue smoke (2).

_Combat_- (1) Even in the first episode Danny shows some knowledge of fighting. Considering his mother is a 9th degree black belt and he has been a frequent victim of bullying it is very likely that he took some classes during the summers of his youth.

_Overshadowing_*- (2) Danny can take control of other people and animals. In general, people cannot fight overshadowing with Jack Fenton being the notable exception. (Danny and Vlad do not count since they are not fully human) Persons who are overshadowed can be detectable by Danny's ghost sense (14) and the ghosts are capable of using at least the following powers: flight, durability, and intangibility. It is notable that the overshadowed are unable to pass a ghost shield. After effects include: memory loss, fainting, disorientation, and subliminal messages. Signs of overshadowing include: differently colored eyes and voice, though it is possible to repress these. This ability has the offshoots of allowing Danny to enter video games (12), possessing inanimate objects (15), and going into dreams (49).

_Strength_- (2) Danny is extremely strong in Ghost form. Not only can he throw a ghost dragon, but he can lift a school bus and carry all of the adults of the town with the rescue party. It is unknown if this transfers to his Human side.


	2. Danny's Powers 2

_Using Powers while Human_- (2) As the series progresses, Danny is seen using several of his powers while Human including: ghost rays, intangibility, invisibility, and flight. Danny has even formed a tail during human flight. It is unclear what the limits on this are.

_Control over the Transformation_- (2) Though it may just be the animators having fun, Danny transforms into his ghost half in many creative ways. Typically, the transformation begins as a ball of light at Danny's stomach and splits into two rings that travel vertically. However, we see cases of individual rings for limbs, horizontally moving rings, just a bright flash, a sort of fizzling along his body, and perhaps most interestingly the partial transformations. Besides the notorious incident with Dash there has been at least one other instance where Danny partial transformed. Also intriguing, When Danny transforms while bonded with something (Dash in the dream, Ecto-suit in Reign Storm) it transforms with him. How much control he has over all this is debatable and could possibly become a learned skill.

_Angry Eyes_- (5) When Danny is angry his eyes turn the glowing green of his ghost half. This goes hand in hand with nervous invisibility and intangibility making the case that Danny's powers are affected by his emotions. This could indicate that his powers rely more on mental strength than physical.

_Note on Episode 5_- Several unique things happen in this episode including the message Danny was able to burn into the ground. I am inclined to attribute that to the mirror as Poindexter was able to use it as a focus for many complicated and atypical feats. Poindexter's anti-bullying powers are also unique and never fully described.

_Ghost Ray_*- (6) Danny can shoot a green ray from his fist or finger. Vlad has been known to shoot from his eyes and Danni from her feet (and who could forget that one time Danny shot from his rear) indicating that rays can be shot from anywhere. The beam itself can be different intensities, size, lengths, and even shapes. Different colors are possible including blue and pink. All ghosts seem to have this power in some form on top of the standard flight, intangibility, invisibility, and overshadowing. Depending upon the ray it can dig a trench in the ground or push a ghost out of a human or anywhere in-between.

_Dome Shield_*- (7) Danny can create a spherical or dome shaped shield that blocks ecto and physical attacks. It seems to take a constant stream of energy to maintain.

_Internal Blast_*- (9) Danny can gather the energy he would normally use for a blast and choose to send it out from every inch of his body. I have heard others call this an aural blast. Because the energy is being released over such a large surface area it either takes a lot of effort or is a weak attack. It is most effective against crowds of weak ghosts and nets.

_Square Shield_- (12) A stronger but smaller version of the dome. This power could eventually mature to Vlad's level allowing Danny to crate objects.

_Ghost Stinger_- (14) Under-described and underused, this power appears electrical in nature and turns the opponents energy against them.

_Splitting_- (17) Probably a momentary form of duplication.

_Ghostly Wail_*- (29) The term itself first appears in connection with Ember, and in fact, the power is similar. Danny can release a scream that turns into waves of energy that destroy just about anything in their path including ghost shields. However, this power is very draining and usually results in transformation. It is therefore a last resort unless outnumbered and surrounded by low level enemies in which case it is the perfect weapon.

_Light Bomb_- (39) One of the side effect of ecto-energy is light. At least on this occasion Danny was able to release the energy as pure light, blinding his opponents.

_Ice Powers_*- (43) A very flexible power: can be shot as energy, as icicles, used to negate and break bonds, make shields, and create crystals. Since Danny can shatter what he freezes, it stands to reason that he is capable of cooing things in a manner similar to liquid nitrogen. Used creatively, this is Danny's most dangerous power.

_Duplication_- (25) (44) Duplication effectively splits the energy of the ghost evenly into each body. Since the split is even it seems unlikely there is an original or that orders have to be given. I imagine the effect to be more like suddenly having a copy of yourself that is just as strong, knows what you were thinking a moment ago and, since it is you, is thinking along to the accomplishment of the same plan and can predict your actions since it has the same thought processes. Evidence for this theory is found in two-headed Danny, Reign Storm, and from how weak Vlad was during the election.

_Control of Weather (Temporary)_- (44) Danny gains control of the weather in Amity for one episode and it is directly tied to his emotions. This supports the previously mentioned theory of Danny's powers relying upon mental strength.

_Levitation_- (48) This is the only recorded incident of Danny displaying this power but it is not uncommon (Box Ghost). It allows Danny to lift objects without being in contact with them.


	3. The Passage of Time

The Passage of Time

1) Danny is 14, freshman, 1 month after portal accident  
It seems like it is early in the school year

2) It is fall and there is a dance, probably Homecomming

5) Sam was there in 2nd grade  
An interesting fact especially since they haven't been to her house until (4)

8) May 9th anniversary, first GZ trip

11) Standardized tests  
This test is regional, probably state mandated, so it would occur at the end of the school year, probably May

15) Halloween

17) Waterpark is open  
Summer or early fall

19) Ecto filtrator needs changing every 6 months  
This episode happens either a year or six months after (1)

21) Outdoor quinceanera

26) Outdoor amusement park

27) Summer vacation

28-29) CAT  
The CAT seems rather like the ACT or the SAT so it would be taken in fall

30) Christmas

35) Tucker running for student office  
Typically, running for student office happens at the end of the school year, but it could be at the beginning

36) Tucker and Sam are not yet 15

37-38) Summer road trip

41) November election

44) Heat wave

46) Fishing trip

50) Summer camp


End file.
